A Contest to Die For Literally
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Come join us as bunch of dead characters from random animes fight over who's death was worse! Terrible summary. Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Death Note. A terribly written fic on my part. Some Spoilers. Info Inside.


This little oneshot was inspired by the fanfiction 100 words drabble by Makiko Igami. So thanks for the idea --!

WARNING: Below there are spoilers for people who haven't read up to volume 7 of Death Note, volume 4 of Full Metal Alchemist, volume 15 (I think) of One Piece (Not a very important spoiler.) There's also something about how Kyoko-san (Furuba) died, so if you don't know about that yet, be forwarned. And a couple of other rather unimportant things. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: (Haven't done one of these actually IN a fic for a while…) I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Death Note, or any of the characters dead or alive, from any of the aforementioned animes. For if I did, Kakashi and Yuki would be a whole lot happier, Shigure wouldn't so evil, and a lot of the hot bad guys in One Piece would be a bit more likeable. And Maes Hughes would still be alive. So would L. I'd also have a lot more access than I do to said animes. I do, however own the speaker. Not that it matters. Thank you, and enjoy the fic.

----------------------------

"Ladies and Gentle-dead-men!" A voice blasted out of a random speaker, sprouting out of the ground, in the middle of what looked like paradise. "Welcome to the first annual "My Death was Worse Than Yours Was!" Contest! So gather around everyone, and listen to the tales of woe pertaining to random peoples' terrible deaths!" With that's both speaker and voice disappeared.

"I suppose I'll start then." A young man in his late teens said from his position of being hunched over a plate of cake. "I am L, some people call me Ryuuzaki, and my 'best friend' killed me."

"Yeah, well the image of my WIFE shot me!" Came the voice of a certain former Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, who was sitting nearby a suit of armor that didn't really seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd. "Believe him." The head of the armor began in a somewhat annoyed voice. "He told us ALL about it on the way up here." The body finished, much to the surprise of guard sitting a number of chairs away.

"Hey! My 'best friend' killed me too!" Shisui Uchiha shouted. "And you, with the wife," he continued, indicating Hughes. "Yours isn't that bad! It was just your wife's IMAGE, not your actually wife!"

"Yeah, but-!"

"Let's just carry on shall we?" A woman sitting to the side muttered with an irritated air.

"So who are you? And how did you die?" L asked, due to the absence of caring from anyone else. Well, Hughes sort of cared, but he was too busy looking at pictures of his daughter.

"I am the mother of a Jyuunishi. My son is a monster, and it hurt too much to be around him, so I killed myself."

"So it's your own fault then?" Shisui Uchiha said, more as a statement than a question.

"No it's not! It's HIS fault I'm dead!"

"No it isn't." The helmet of the armor spoke up. "You had a choice, live or die, and you chose to die. Yours is a stupid death."

"Oh?! Then what was YOURS, hm?" She retorted.

"I don't ever recall my brother saying we had a good death." The body supplied in its head's place, fidgeting in his chair slightly due to the seeming uncomfortable position L was sitting in.

"What about you?" Hughes said, finally looking up from the pictures and indicating to a woman with short red hair.

"Me?" She asked. "I'm Kyoko Honda! My death isn't too bad though; I just got hit by a car." She said shrugging. "Some kid could've saved me though. I think it was your son actually." She added looking 'thoughtfully' at Kyo's mother.

"See! I told you he was a monster." She said, still trying to defend her case. "He is in fault!"

"But not for your death." The armor spoke again, together this time.

"Yes he is! …"

For the next quarter of an hour this kind of talk continued until most everyone in the group had had a chance to spill their guts about their respective stories.

Just as Doctor Hiruruku finished his own tale, L looked up from his cake once again. "Is that everyone?"

"Looks like it." Hughes agreed, pocketing his pictures again, having just shown Kyoko. "So… who won?"

Right when everyone was about to start another argument about who the winner was, a little girl with brown pigtails astride a huge white dog walked up, and took a seat on the ground, leaning against her make-shift horse. All eyes went straight to her, each and every one bearing the message _"Who the heck is she?!"_

"Umm…" a random member in the crowd began quizzically.

"I'm Nina, and this is my dog Alexander," the little girl explained. "My daddy fused me and Alexander together, into a chimera I think it was called… Then someone came and killed my daddy, then killed us." She finished in a none-too fazed voice.

Everyone in the circle of chairs quickly glanced at each other, then back at the little brown haired girl.

Two words, unanimously said, then echoed around the area like a gong.

"She wins!"

------------------------------

That wasn't nearly as good as it was in my head. And the ending didn't turn out all that great either. Darn. Oh well! Sorry it was so random. Please R & R! I won't blackmail you or die if you don't, but please do! Thanks!


End file.
